This Charming Man
by Lady Sami
Summary: Fantasmas del pasado que atormentan al último de los Malfoy... Decisiones del presente que confunden al último Potter. Quizás las respuestas las tenga aquel hombre del lujoso coche. Tú pretendes vivir, Yo pretendo escapar. Slash/Drarry
1. Soledad

_Hola a todos! _

_Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic ^^ espero que les guste!_

_Son varios Drabbles que cuentan la historia de amor de esta pareja :)  
_

_Esto es una historia Slash, es decir, relaciones entre chico y chico (homosexuales xDD)_

_Personajes: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK. Rowling y yo no gano dinero con esto.. solo busco comentarios de mis lectores xDDD _

_Publicidad: pasense por mi otro fanfic "Different, Un Slytherin en Gryffindor". (AS/S) _

_Se despide nuevamente_

_Lady Samiriam_

_

* * *

_

**This Charming Man**

HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN EL TEMA THIS CHARMING MAN DEL GRUPO BRITANICO THE SMITHS

**UN REGALO PARA MIS LECTORES DE "Different" DISFRUTENLO!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Soledad**

Hoy era de esos días en los que sientes que flotas en un mundo de melancolía. Cuando esa presión en tu pecho se vuelve tan constante que deseas olvidar hasta tu nombre para no sentirte miserable. Cuando deseas que el cielo este nublado y lluvioso para que al menos la naturaleza te haga sentir que te acompaña en tu constante decadencia. Podría haber tomado mi coche e irme al lugar mas concurrido de todo Londres y esta sensación no hubiese cambiado. Podría haberme traicionado a mi mismo y haber mirado aquellas fotografías de lo que parecían momentos felices. Podría haber cedido a la locura e intentar disimular que todo estaba bien, que mi madre estaba preparando sus fiestas de alta sociedad y mi padre cerrando un gran negocio que aumentaría la fortuna de nuestra familia. Podría haberme auto convencido que Él nunca existió y que nunca arruino nuestras vidas. Que nunca ocupo nuestro hogar como una ratonera de asesinos o una cárcel para sus malolientes rehenes. Aquellos que aun parecían gritar en mi cabeza clamando ayuda. Pidiendo ser rescatados o solo pidiendo agua… agua… y mas agua… y luego… morir.

Tal vez arruinamos la vida de muchas personas al alabar los grandes ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Y quizás el arrepentimiento nunca será suficiente para aquellas personas que desean vernos muertos. A mí y a todo aquel que por un instante creyó que ese repulsivo Ser estaba en lo correcto, asesinando muggles y magos mucho mas valiosos de lo que el jamás podría haber sido. Pero los del bando contrario al fin podían dormir tranquilos. Los muertos quizás habían encontrado en el "más allá" la calma que jamás encontrarían en un mundo lleno de dolor como este. Las victimas que aun continuaban con vida podían respirar la paz que se habían ganado con sudor y lágrimas. Ellos podían dormir tranquilos sabiendo que al despertar ya no estaría nuevamente esa terrorífica amenaza sobre ellos y sus familias, y podrían retomar su camino a la felicidad.

Pero yo… yo aun escuchaba los llantos. Los gritos de dolor provocados por la maldición Cruciatus. Yo aun sentía aquellas dagas invisibles penetrando mi piel por no haber sido capaz de asesinar a aquellos desconocidos muggles o los jóvenes que meses atrás habían sido mis compañeros de escuela. Yo aun estaba asustado, no recorriendo los fríos y oscuros pasadizos de la majestuosa e imponente mansión Malfoy, sino que caminando en la oscuridad por las calles invernales del Londres muggle pensando en todo aquello que había dejado atrás.

Quizás si hubiese tenido tiempo suficiente para aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore…

Quizás si Él jamás hubiese vuelto y la guerra no se hubiese desatado con tanta furia…

Quizás si aun pudiera abrazar a mi madre o ver la orgullosa mirada de mi padre…

Quizás... solo quizás… no me sentiría tan solo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS? SIII ^^ MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


	2. Propuesta

_Hola a todos! Capitulo dos - en proceso - subiendose - subido! :D_

_espero que les guste! gracias a todos los que han comentado :)_

_los reviews comenzare a contestarlos en el capitulo 4 ^^ _

_YA SABEN CUAL ES MI REGLA AL PRINCIPIO DE CADA FIC, CADA CUATRO COMENTARIOS SUBO UN CAPITULO  
_

_pasense por Different :) _

_saludos a todos_

_Lady Samiriam  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: Propuestas**

Todo había sucedido rápidamente. El fin de la guerra, los funerales, la academia de auror, Ginny…

Y aquí me encontraba nuevamente. Con veintiún inviernos en el cuerpo cualquiera pensaría que el gran Harry Potter tenía su vida solucionada. Había terminado mis estudios en la academia como el primero de mi promoción, se veía venir un ventajoso futuro laboral y todo el mundo parecía derretirse a mis pies.

Si… aun…

Cuando acabo la guerra quise huir de todo eso. De la fama, los periódicos, los agradecimientos, todo. Pero no se me permitió. Así como la mayoría de mi vida había sido planeada por otros, cuando pensé que podría tener un poco de libertad, los demás tomaron decisiones sobre mi futuro de forma tan rápida y eficaz que apenas me percate que ya estaba sumido en esta enorme marea que me ahogaba a cada segundo.

¿Pero que tan culpables eran todos ellos? Después de todo yo seguí la corriente del rio tal como los demás lo indicaban. Ni siquiera me plantee si quería pasar toda mi vida luchando contra magos tenebrosos. Derrote a Voldemort y un mes después ya tenia una vacante en la academia de Aurors sin siquiera haber terminado el colegio. ¿Pero realmente quería eso?

Ese mismo mes había comprado un departamento en Londres. Pensé que podría vivir solo, pero a mis amigos no les pareció correcto que me sumergiera en la soledad y se vinieron a vivir conmigo. Hace tres meses decidieron empezar a vivir juntos como pareja y al fin pude obtener mi libertad. Pero en medio de ella sentí miedo a lo desconocido y no me dedique siquiera a disfrutar los años de juventud que emanaban de mi cuerpo. Todo fue rápido otra vez…

Un comentario de mi suegra, el sentirme presionado y una propuesta.

Ginny y yo llevábamos tres años y dos meses de relación cuando le pedí matrimonio. Nuestra relación siempre fue perfecta. Nos gustaba jugar, reír, conversar. Éramos una pareja muy unida y feliz y si no quedara solo un mes para unirnos de por vida, quizás nunca hubiese estado pensando en aquello que no he vivido en mi aparente libertad.

Nunca había ido a un bar o a una discoteca solo. Jamás había besado los labios de otra chica que no fuera mi novia (exceptuando el fatídico beso con Cho Chang a mis quince años). Jamás había ido de viaje por el mundo para conocer aquellos exóticos lugares que aparecían en las postales que me enviaba Luna.

Aparte de caminar solo a los terrenos de Hogwarts para entregarme a la muerte en manos de Voldemort, nunca había echo nada por mi mismo. Y aquello no puedo mencionarlo como mi deseo más ferviente. No es como si lo hubiese echo para irme de vacaciones ¿no es así?

Perdido en mis pensamientos apenas me percato que estoy solo, sentado en algún parque de las calles del Londres muggle, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se deslicen por mi cuerpo. Dejando que el viento juegue con mi desordenado cabello negro y mirando hacia el frente, sin ver nada en particular.

Y es ahora cuando me cuestiono como alguien tan joven como yo puede estar preguntándose porque no ha disfrutado precisamente de eso, de su juventud.

- Oh Dios… no quiero casarme…

* * *

**SI ME COMENTAS ACTUALIZO MAS RAPIDO :D ^^**


	3. Encuentro

_Hola a todos! _

_como estan? uff.. de que tarde.. pues si... tarde demasiado!_

_pero aqui estoy de nuevo._

_Tengo que admitirles algo... actualizar este fanfic no requiere de mucho tiempo.. por eso comprendo que me odien.. _

_pero les sere sincera, ok?_

_tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental con respecto a esta historia. tenia mil ideas de como continuarla.. y al empezar a escribirlas... uff_

_TODAS salian mal! no me gustaban y las borraba._

_Creo que intente escribir este capi mas de 10 veces -.- _

_pero aqui estoy :D_

_Y este cap si me ha gustado ^^ es lo que queria_

_espero que les guste tambien. Ya no tardare tanto, porque le di forma a la historia y ya se como continuarla. _

_Estoy realmente sorprendida con la acogida que ha tenido este fanfic.. no esperaba tener 17 comentarios para un fanfic que solo lleva dos capitulos.. y no mas de 2.500 palabras ^^ en serio estoy muy agradecida de ustedes.  
_

_PUBLICIDAD: Tengo dos fanfic mas! **Different y ¡No soy travesti! ^^ ** espero que entren y los lean :D _

_Sin mas.. los dejo leyendo!_

_saludos!_

_Lady Sami _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro **

Estaba solo.

Solo caminando en el oscuro Hyde Park de Londres. Las gotas de lluvia empapaban mis elegantes prendas pegándolas al contorno de mi cuerpo. Mechones de cabello rubio estaban sobre mi cara y caían sobre mis ojos dificultándome un poco la visión.

Pero no me importaba. Nada me podía importar en este momento. El aristocrático bastón que me ayudaba a caminar se hundía levemente en el barro mientras avanzaba en mi camino a la nada. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás haría lo posible por elegir el camino correcto. Haría lo posible por no volver a perder aquello que amo y que la vida me ha quitado de forma tan repentina y cruel.

Solo mis padres… solo quiero a mis padres. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Tres años han pasado desde que los perdí. Tres años en los que he tenido que esconderme de todo aquello que una vez fue mi lugar, mi mundo. Tres años en los que no he entablado una conversación que tenga más de un par de frases.

Y el dolor no se iba, el dolor se sentía cómodo en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mi cuerpo. La cojera de mi pierna izquierda parecía un recordatorio constante de lo miserable que fui en el pasado. ¿Y mi castigo? Mi castigo era aquel dolor que no se iría, que no dormía… que profanaba mi mente cada segundo de mi existencia.

De pronto, un viento desde el oeste penetro mis ropas congelándome el cuerpo y provocando que decenas de hojas se desprendieran de los arboles. Cerré mis ojos para protegerme y voltee mi rostro inclinándolo de tal manera, que mi mentón quedo apoyado en mi hombro derecho.

Las gotas de lluvia también fueron afectadas por el viento y mojaban aun mas mi rostro. Tenía frio, y si realmente tuviera un lugar donde llegar, un lugar en el cual no me sintiera tan solo, buscaría refugio en mi hogar. Pero no, lo único que podía llamar hogar era un lujoso e impersonal departamento de soltero ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

El ruido del viento cesó y la tormenta cedió levemente. Lo suficiente como para que mis oídos captaran los débiles gemidos producidos por el llanto de una persona que parecía estar a metros de mi. Abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor. Un hombre estaba sentado en el césped con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza escondida en el hueco que formaba su postura. Estaba tan empapado como yo y su llanto provocaba leves temblores por todo su cuerpo. Me quedé unos minutos observándolo. La oscuridad del lugar no me permitía ver mas detalles sobre la triste criatura que estaba frente a mi.

Suspire y comencé a caminar alejándome del hombre. Pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando me di cuenta que no podía continuar. Una parte de mí, aquella parte que había estado lamentándose de si misma hace unos minutos, ahora sentía lastima por aquel tipo. Quizás que horribles cosas le habían ocurrido. Quizás lo habían atacado, o no tenia donde ir…

Joder… ¿desde cuando me volví un alma caritativa?

Con otro suspiro, me volteé y comencé a caminar hacia la figura oculta por la oscuridad. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su espalda, me incline levemente y puse una mano sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo congelado dio un respingo al sentir el contacto.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

Y el rostro de aquel hombre salió de su escondite y se volteó lentamente. Sentí un gran vacio en mi interior cuando reconocí la brillante mirada esmeralda que se posó sobre mí.

* * *

**LES GUSTO? ^^ ME DEJAS UN COMENTARIO? ME MOTIVAN MUCHO A CONTINUAR :)**


	4. ¿Donde estabas?

_Hola a todos! y llegamos al capitulo 4 ^^_

_PRIMERO QUE TODO... **FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA SUBIR CAPITULOS! **:( pero por facebook encontre la solucion ^^_

_por otra parte, me doy cuenta que si comienzo a responder los comentarios, tardare mucho en actualizar_

_asi que he decidido que respondere los que me hagan desde el capitulo 4 en adelante_

_es decir, que si comentan en el cap 4, en el prox capitulo sera contestado, pero no en retroceso._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en comentarme, en serio motivan mucho sus palabras._

_Este fanfic tiene capitulos cortitos, por eso estoy asombrada por la cantidad de Reviews._

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. _

_Ya se como terminara esta historia, puedo asegurarles que no hare menos de 12 ni mas de 20 cap._

_Espero que les guste y disfruten de su lectura ^^_

_como siempre... espero comentarios!_

_Lady Sami_

_PD: ando actualizando todos mis fanfic, pero partí por este ^^  
_

_

* * *

_**PUBLICIDAD: Los espero en ¡No soy Travesti! y en Different, mis otros fanfic. Gracias a todos mis lectores habituales que se dan el tiempo de seguir las tres historias.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Dónde estabas?**

- ¿Malfoy?

Su voz se confundió con el viento. Mi cuerpo se congelo en la posición que había adoptado segundos atrás. Su mirada… se veía tan destruida, tan perdida…

Nos miramos por unos momentos, reconociéndonos. _No, no puede ser, no puedo creer que justo en este momento me tenga que encontrar con el._ Es como si la vida quisiera recordarme mi pasado, aún con mayor énfasis del que ya había utilizado, haciéndome perder los estribos con recuerdos amargos que llegan a mi mente, lastimándome, haciéndome sentir miserable.

Un relámpago ilumino nuestros rostros esperando pacientemente el sonido del trueno que concurrió a continuación. Suspiré y obligándome mentalmente a ello, retire mi mano del hombro de Potter e intente marcharme de allí lo más dignamente posible.

Potter estaba tan conmocionado que no notó mis movimientos hasta que yo ya me había alejado varios metros de el.

- Malfoy… espera…

Su voz llego hacia mí e hizo detener mis pasos. Sin embargo, no me voltee a verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

_¿Qué hago aquí? Probablemente lo mismo que tú, compadecerme de mi asquerosa vida _– conteste mentalmente.

- No es tu asunto, Potter – respondí sin emoción en mi voz.

- Pero… ¿Dónde estabas?

Confundido, me volteé despacio hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron de nuevo.

- Desapareciste – continuó – después de la guerra, te busque. Te busque por todos lados pero nunca te encontré. El ministerio también se puso en tu búsqueda y sencillamente parecía que te hubiese tragado la tierra.

Seguí mirándolo con expresión neutra, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

- ¿El ministerio se puso en mi búsqueda? – pregunte alzando una ceja - ¿Qué querían? ¿Arrestarme?

- No – aclaró rápidamente Potter – claro que no.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

- Entonces déjame en paz, Potter –

Y me dispuse a caminar de nuevo, pero sin previo aviso, una mano se poso sobre mi brazo izquierdo de forma brusca, y me aferro lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltearme.

- ¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta sonaba mas profunda. Mas profunda que el típico "estas bien" cuando dos personas se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Me preguntas a mí si estoy bien, Potter? – cuestione en un susurro frio – perdón que lo mencione, pero no soy yo el que esta llorando en un parque muggle en medio de una tormenta.

Potter bajo la mirada avergonzado. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a mirarme.

- Yo… solo… no me siento bien – explicó apresuradamente.

- Eso… es evidente – dije con frialdad – por cierto – continúe – ¿se puede saber para que me buscabas?

- Para eso – respondió – para saber si estabas bien. Después de la guerra todo paso tan rápido… y yo… estaba… ya sabes… preocupado por ti.

Resoplé molesto. - _Si, San Potter preocupado por mi, como no -_

- Vaya, ahora si que he cumplido todas mis expectativas vitales. Harry Potter esta preocupado por mí ¡Que honor! – repuse con ironía.

- No seas idiota, Malfoy – replicó Potter – sabes que las circunstancias cambiaron. La última vez que nos vimos…

- La última vez que nos vimos nada, Potter. No pretenderás que crea que el salvador del mundo estaba preocupado por un mortifago mal avenido.

Potter hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Tu no eres un mortifago –

- ¿Ah no? ¿Como los llaman ahora? ¿Asesinos? ¿Lacras? - dije irónico - Ya sabes, tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico pudo afectar intempestivamente mi vocabulario.

- No quiero discutir contigo – frunció el entrecejo.

- Perfecto, entonces me largo. Ya has hecho suficiente interrumpiendo y alterando mi desvencijada rutina.

Y sin más me dispuse a caminar apresuradamente. Estaba molesto, Potter había aparecido en el momento menos propicio y pretendía que yo me comportara como un jodido Hufflepuff, feliz por el inesperado reencuentro.

- No te vayas, por favor. No quiero estar solo…

El susurro fue apenas audible, pero fue suficiente para que mi marcha apresurada se detuviera, una vez más…

* * *

**Se que no eres una mala persona, y se que disfrutaste aunque sea un poco leer este fanfic. Si puedes darme un comentario, me harias muy feliz :)**


End file.
